Anything you want
by peachrings
Summary: He would give her anything she wanted, all she had to do was ask.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anything you want**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

She had been blindfolded by Kakashi when they got into the elevator. It was one of the rules her mysterious benefactor put in place. The silk felt cool against her warm skin and it made the trip up seem like she was heading to her demise, to be sacrificed to the big bad wolf. Maybe she was. But that was also a ridiculous notion.

She had been expecting this day to come ever since the first check addressed to her in the sum of ten thousand dollars arrived in the mail. That first check was followed by eleven others every month after. Making it a grand total of one hundred and twenty thousand dollars.

She never knew who sent the checks, the illegible signature not giving any clues but they arrived every month like clockwork. A plain white envelope with nothing but her name in bold cursive print written across the front. No return address. She had been blindsided, going to her best friend for help. Ino was suspicious, rightfully so because who would send her that much money? Sakura didn't have a lot of family, it was just her mom and her younger brother Shiro and neither of them had that kind of money. But once she found out about Sakuras predicament Ino advised her that cashing it in would be the best choice. What was the worse that could happen?

At the time Sakura had been desperate. Bills were past due, she had been fired from her job, and to top it off she had been evicted from her apartment. She also paid for both Shiro and her college tuition, so money was never something she had in abundance. She really needed the money so she cashed it in. But when the second check arrived she had been shocked once again. Ino had been at a loss for words but told her to cash it in as well, she had already cashed one in might as well dig the hole she was in deeper.

She had been able to get back on her feet after the first couple of checks. The money had been a godsend but the thought that someday the person who was sending her the checks would come for her was constant.

That day happened to be today.

So here she was dressed in a blue evening dress, hair and make-up done, wearing her finest lingerie underneath as was requested. Her palms were getting sweaty, her heart pounding in her chest and the fact that she could not see was adding to her nervousness. She was finally going to meet _them_ and she didn't know what to expect.

The ding of the elevator causes her breath to hitch, a hand wraps around her upper arm, gentle but firm and she's led into what she believes is her mysterious benefactors home. Most likely it's the penthouse, they had arrived at a high rise and she would expect nothing less from someone with that much money to spare.

They walk for several feet, the place is quiet except for their footsteps. The sudden stop almost causes Sakura to lose balance but Kakashi's hold is firm. "This is as far as I go."

Sakuras panic skyrockets once again, "Wait!" she reaches out for Kakashi grasping his arm, "What's going to happen?"

"My employer will not do anything that you do not agree to. You don't have to worry." Are his only words of comfort. He removes her hand before nudging her forward, Sakura takes careful steps, feeling the floor beneath her change into something softer and then she stops not wanting to go any further.

"Until next time Ms. Haruno," she hears Kakashis voice behind her, his steps getting further away, and then the click of the door. It was a decidedly final sound.

Sakura stood alone, trembling, blindfolded, waiting.

The sound of footsteps to her left startles her, not knowing that there had been someone else in the room, "Hello?" her voice tremulous, breathy.

"Sakura, welcome." The voice was deep, smooth, hypnotic. It sends a shiver down her spine.

A finger touches her cheekbone, warm and slightly rough. She feels the fingertip scrape ever so gently across her cheek, up over her ear, brushing a loose tendril of hair away.

"Please, don't be afraid." He was close. She could feel the heat emanating from him. She could smell him—spicy, masculine cologne, soap. His voice, god his voice was something wonderful. Confident, almost kind and warm. "I have waited a long time for this moment, Sakura."

"Who—who are you? Why am I here?"

There's a pause before he answers.

"You don't need my name just yet. As to why you're here?" his voice lowered, hushed, a growling murmur that makes her stomach clench. "You're here because I own you, Sakura."

She remembers the messages that had come with the first three checks, _you belong to me. _Remembers how the words had frightened her in a way that was almost thrilling.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Sakura hates how her voice comes out weak, how afraid she sounded.

"Everything." His voice was thick with promise. "But nothing you won't enjoy."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, to be honest, I don't how many chapters this is going to be and I can't promise that updates will be consistent, because I mean, when have I ever been consistent lol but let me know what you guys think pls and thank you :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anything you want**_

_**Chapter two.**_

* * *

Sakura gulps, probably loud enough for him to hear. "If you won't tell me your name, what do I call you?"

He chuckles and the sound of his laughter caressed her, mocked her. "You and I are completely alone, Sakura. If you speak, it can only be to me. You need call me nothing."

"So I don't have to call you 'sir' or 'master'?"

His voice went sharp, cold. "I am not a dominant, Sakura. You are not my slave, nor my submissive." He moved, now standing behind her. He was close to her ear and she felt him at her spine. "I own you, but you will submit to me willingly."

"I will?"

"You will."

"Why?" she asks, she wanted to turn, to touch him, to take the blindfold off but she resisted.

"For the period of one year, I mailed you checks for ten thousand dollars, one every month. You cashed and used them all. You spent my money, Sakura. You lived on my generosity. My reasons for this will remain a mystery to you…for now. But you are in my debt. You would have been homeless and starving without me. Your mother wouldn't have received the care she needs without me. Your brother would not have a home or an education without me." He trails a finger down her neck, sweeping aside her hair exposing her neck and Sakura inhales deeply. "So I don't just own you, Sakura. I own your brother and your mother."

Sakura swallows back the lump forming in her throat, blinking the tears away. "What do you want from me?" her words are barely a whisper, almost inaudible.

"Sakura…Sakura…" his voice soothed her, deep and soft with tenderness, "You need not be so afraid. Allow me to reassure you somewhat. As I said, I am not a dominant, I do not derive pleasure from inflicting or receiving pain, I derive pleasure from control, from obedience. You will do what I say, comply to my wishes but, I promise you, you will always find my wishes to be for your own pleasure and for your own benefit. I would never hurt you. _Never_."

Sakura's heart beats fast in her chest, she wouldn't doubt he was able to hear it. His words cause something to stir inside her. Causes a warmth to spread across her body. The thought of it all is thrilling. But the apprehension is still there and it grounds her.

"Why will I obey you?" she hated the word _obey, _Sakura had never been obedient. She never liked being told what to do, as a child her parents had learned this. Always having to ask nicely rather than command her. Sakura has always had a short fiery temper and when anyone would try to command her to do anything, they would be on the receiving end.

So the thought of having to obey this man, that she did not know even the name of or what he looked like did not sit well with her.

He felt that he _owned_ her.

The tears that had been slowly escaping down her cheeks were now formed of helpless rage because she had a feeling he was right.

"Because you care, because you have honor." That same rough, yet tender pad of his finger slid across her cheek, near the corner of her mouth. "You will obey me because you must. I do not and never will expect you to repay me monetarily-"

"No." Sakura couldn't help but snap "You just expect me to _fuck_ my way out of debt."

"Incorrect Sakura," he responds, his voice was calm but sharp, "Here is another promise I will make you: You and I will not engage in penetrative sexual intercourse unless you ask for it. And you _will_ ask and you _will_ beg me for it Sakura. But it won't happen until and unless you ask me for it."

"You sound so sure of yourself." She tries to make her voice sound strong, stronger than what she was feeling but the way that he believed what he said to be the unquestionable truth, shook her to her very core.

"Yes, I am." His voice was now a mere breath of heat against the shell of her ear. "I will make sure you beg me for it."

Sakura felt a potent mix of emotions at his words, they made her tremble. She was turned on and it scared her so badly because she didn't want to want him. She most definitely didn't want to be owned by him.

She feels his finger trace the apple of her cheek, felt it run beneath the swell of her lower lip, "See? You're turned on Sakura, I can smell it on you. Your nostrils are flaring, you're trembling and blushing. You hate it though, don't you?"

Sakura doesn't answer him, refuses to. But apparently that was a wrong move.

"Don't you? If I ask you a question, I expect an answer, Sakura."

"Yes."

"That's more like it." She feels him move away, feels his warmth leave her and she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She hears his footsteps, hears the tinkle of glass and pouring liquid. When he comes back he takes her hand in his and he presses a tumbler into her palm and lifts it to her lips. "Drink."

She feels the liquid touch her lips, tastes the fiery burn of expensive scotch and she makes a face at the taste, "Gross, no."

"Drink." His voice is like a whip, "I dislike repeating myself."

Hesitantly, Sakura brings the tumbler back to her lips and takes a drink. Feels the burn travel down her throat and then hit her stomach like a weight of bricks. Her blood turns to fire and her head spins, "God that's gross." But even as she says this she drinks again, feeling heated by the scotch.

"And yet you continue to drink of your own volition." She hears the amusement in his voice.

"I still don't understand what you want from me." she repeats again.

"All I want from you Sakura, is you."

"Then why the blindfold, why am I not allowed to see you?"

"I will allow the blindfold to come off when you feel you have learned to trust me and when I feel that I, in turn, can trust you."

She feels his hands lightly grip her shoulders from behind and she lets him guide her into a walk. He directs her for what felt like a hundred steps and then he turns her, nudging her backward until she feels a couch touch the back of her knees. Sakura feels herself relax into the leather seat and sighs in relief of being taken off her shaky legs. His fingers lift one of her ankles and she feels an ottoman slide underneath her feet. She sinks deeper into the chair finding it immensely comfortable.

"A moment, if you will." She hears his steps fade until they are no longer heard and she takes another sip of her scotch no longer tasting it. When she finishes it she holds the tumbler in her lap feeling lighter.

Several minutes later she hears his steps before she hears him speak once again, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour, if you would like I can show you to your room where you can freshen up before then. You will be allowed to remove the blindfold while you're in there but you will need to put it back on when I send Miko to come get you."

Miko? She must be the housekeeper.

Once again she is being led on wobbly legs somewhere else. The heels weren't helping and she felt as if she would trip any second. He nudges her around a corner, the echoes of their footsteps loud in her ears.

"As I have stated you are not a prisoner. The front door is unlocked, the elevator will take you to the garage and from there to the street where you will find a taxi readily available. I will even arrange a flight for you back to Los Angeles if you wish."

In that moment she is reminded that she was flown to the other side of the country, remembers how long the flight had been to Manhattan and how nervous she was. Remembers the hasty call she made to Ino about how she had been _collected._ It had all happened so fast.

"You are free to go at any time. You are free to remove the blindfold at any time but if you do our agreement is voided and my financial support will cease immediately. You would have at most three months before your debts caught up with you. I urge you to consider wisely, Sakura. I give you my word of honor that you will not be in any way mistreated, harmed or forced to do anything to compromise your moral values or physical safety."

Sakura stumbles on her heels, unnerved, still shaking with fear and confusion. "This is such a fucked up situation. You know that right?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right." His voice is rife with amusement, his hand curls around her waist halting her steps. "We have reached your quarters, I will send you in and you may remove the blindfold. Please leave the dress on however, you look incredible in it."

Sakura feels his hand on her lower back nudge her forward, into the room and then she feels warm lips brush her cheek, not even an inch away from her mouth. "I'll see you soon, Sakura."

"Yeah," she can't help but say, voice dripping sarcasm, "_You'll see me_."

He only laughs, a rumbling chuckle, "It won't be for long, Sakura. Just try to trust me and the blindfold will come off."

"Trust you? You want me to trust you?" her voice raises slightly, "I don't even know your name and you want me to believe and _obey_ everything you say?" she says frustrated.

"You have to give yourself over to me, I know it will be frightening. But I know you are capable of it, I wouldn't ask if you weren't. As you learn to trust me, as you give yourself to me, so will I learn to trust you and give you myself."

Sakura doesn't know what to say to this so she stays quiet. She didn't know what to feel.

"Enough for now, refresh yourself and join me for dinner." She feels him take the tumbler from her hands before he starts to move away, taking his warmth with him but she stops him before he goes too far.

"Can I call Ino?" she asks, unsure if he would allow that.

There is a brief hesitation before he acquiesces "Yes, I don't see why not. Be discreet please." She hears him leave, closing the door behind him and then his receding footsteps.

She takes a moment to steady her breathing before she finally removes the blindfold and the view she is met with takes her breath away.

The room was huge, she was sure she could fit her entire apartment in it. One of the walls was entirely made of glass and when she walks over to it, she gasps in awe. Manhattan lay spread out before her in all its beauty. A myriad of towers and lights, and for several minutes all she can do is stare out at the scene, taking it all in, wondering how many floors up she was.

Pealing her eyes away from the view outside, she examines the rest of the room. There was thick, plush cream carpet on one side of the room and there was an accent wall that was painted a deep red. There was a waist-high pedestal beneath a very expensive remake of Vermeer's _The Girl With the Pearl Earring_, holding a vase that looked like it belonged in an art gallery.

The other walls were a neutral tan color, there was also a small sitting area in the center of the room that consisted of a leather couch, a love seat and a chair with a glass-topped coffee table. Across from the window wall on the opposite side of the room there was a wet bar and a small table with two chairs.

Taking a walk around the space, she takes everything in, it was basically a small apartment inside the penthouse. Sakura moves through the doorway next to the wet bar and finds herself in a bedroom which also featured a floor-to-ceiling wall of glass. There was a four-poster bed with a full canopy, the same thick cream carpeting, and an enormous armoire that when she opened, held all of her underclothes, yoga pants and sleep tees.

Opening the door to the right of the bed she finds a walk-in closet filled with the rest of the clothes Kakashi had packed for her along with clothes that she had never seen before, dresses, skirts, blouses, and jeans. All brand new still with the tags, all in her size.

Her things must have been sent ahead to be prepared for her arrival so she wouldn't have to unpack anything.

The door to the bathroom was on the wall adjacent. The glass wall theme continued into the palace of a bathroom, marble and tile made up the place. There was a jetted soaking tub set into a pedestal near the window. The vanity already held all of her make-up and brushes. The tiled shower had an incredible looking rainfall showerhead and was also stocked with all her shower supplies.

Stepping out of the bathroom she heads back into the bedroom, head spinning at the revelation that she had been practically moved into this stranger's home. All of her things were here, Kakashi had said he would pack all that was necessary but he hadn't said how long she would be staying but by the looks of it she was going to be there for a while.

Taking deep breaths she takes a seat on the plush bed trying to wrap her head around it all, trying to get her breathing in check before she hyperventilates. Once she gathers herself she walks back into the bathroom, picking up her toothbrush, wanting to wash away the taste of the scotch.

Once she's done she leans against the marble counter, looking at herself in the mirror. Her face is a bit flushed from the scotch but also from the heat of his words.

They ring in her head, like a loop playing over and over.

She still feels the way his fingers lingered on her skin, gliding across her cheek and over her lips. Soft and sure.

She closes her eyes imagining that his hands were still on her, gliding along the rest of her body, his touch firm. When she opens her eyes she lets out a shaky breath. Clearing her head, she runs her fingers through the soft curls of her hair, retouches her makeup and gives herself one last look before leaving the bathroom.

She doesn't know how much time she has left to wait but she knows it won't be enough to call Ino. There's so much she wanted to tell her and she knew there would be so many questions Ino would ask so she resolves to wait until after dinner.

Sakura walks back to the living room, to the window, staring out at the city and tries to get a handle on her emotions.

She thinks back to how desperate she had been before that first mysterious check arrived. How she had lost her job, her apartment and was running out of money when she had so many bills she had to pay. And then that first check for ten thousand dollars came in the mail and it had confused her at first.

_Who would send her that much money?_

She didn't know a lot of people, let alone someone with that much money to spare so it was a shock.

Ino knew she was desperate, they both were. What harm would it do to cash it in? So she did and she was able to pay off bills, get her car fixed, got a job as a waitress at a small diner and found herself a new apartment. Things had started to look up if only a little, but then the second check arrived and she thought_, might as well dig the hole deeper_.

It went on like that, check after check each month, and when no one came forward to claim them she thought they never would. And then one day Kakashi was knocking on her door, his _employer_ had sent him to _collect_ her.

And collected she was.

And she didn't know a thing about him, not his name, not what he looked like.

But his voice…god his voice. Every word he spoke felt intentional, thought-out, carefully chosen and perfectly enunciated. He could go from warm and tender to personal and intimate to sharp as a razor and ice cold. His voice caressed, hypnotized and penetrated.

She thinks about how strong his hands had been when he held her hands and how much bigger they were compared to hers. She thinks about how his voice had come from above her so she knew he was fairly tall.

She was still curious, still wanted to know what he wanted from her. Why her? That was the biggest question she had.

She found herself wanting to get to know him. To find out what his deal was. She had been in the most direly desperate straits of her life and he… he saved her and claimed to not want financial repayment.

Who does that?

With how secretive he was being she didn't feel like she was in danger. He didn't feel threatening, eccentric maybe, strange definitely. But dangerously unbalanced? No.

Sakura thought about the arrangement. Was she really going to go along with his wishes? Obey him? Or go home and return to being one step away from destitution?

When she thought about it, really thought about it, she couldn't do that. Shiro was depending on her and she loved her little brother. He was all she really had and he needed her. He deserved the best chance at a normal life she could give him.

She realizes she had already made her decision when she let Kakashi put that blindfold on her in the elevator. She made her choice and she wouldn't back out now.

The knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Sakura, it's time." A feminine voice sounds from the other side of the door. That must be Miko.

With her heart pounding in her chest, she makes her way over to where she left the blindfold, looking at it in her hands before she ties it around her head once again.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**_A/N: If you made it this far I hope it's because you enjoyed this chapter. ngl I only had the first two chapters for this and I have a couple ideas for how I want this to go but I haven't decided which one I'm gonna stick with. I read all of your reviews and I'm glad you guys at least liked the first chapter even though it was vague which was the point. Some of your questions were answered in this chapter I think but I'm not going to reveal everything right away obviously. Some things still have to build up in order for them to happen. Anyway that's all for now, I'll start working on the next chapter and if I take too long to post it's most likely because I'm trying to write up several chapters that way you guys won't have to wait long. Until next time xx_**


End file.
